Hardboiled Naegi vs Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth
by Mrotrax
Summary: It's finally here! The long awaited crossover between my Danganropa and AC fics! Naegi, the Hardboiled hater, and Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth, meet first as enemies, then allies in an attempt to save the kidnapped students of Hope's Peak. Supervillains, cyborgs, assassins and all in one fic!
1. Round One

logo

Mrotrax channel symbol

Funimation Entertainment: "You should be watching!"

XXX

Open with a panting boy gazing straight ahead. A rather thin and petite build, being shorter than almost all of his classmates. He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

"My name is Makoto Naegi. 14 year old high school freshman, Super Duper Level High school detective."

Naegi thinks and then points dramatically at Leon Kuwata and Mondo.

"Son to a murdered mother…Brother to a murdered sister…."

Naegi stares at the horrific image of his destroyed home.

"And lover of ladies…"

A montage of Naegi kissing Maizono Sayaka, Aoi Asahina, Kyoko Kirigiri, Mukuro Ikusaba and Celesta Lundenburg.

"Supposed to die in three years due to inoperable brain tumor."

Naegi is handed a report from an apathetic doctor.

"I was one of the lucky 15 chosen for Hope's Peak Academy, the best school in all of Japan…before a nut job turned it into a battle royale wet dream."

Naegi stands in school gym with 14 other students while a black and white bear, Monokuma, laughs maniacally.

"One by one, we started dropping like flies…save for me and my gals. At first, that was all I cared about… But I did loose someone precious to me…"

Naegi, tears streaming down his face, cradles the dying Fujisaki in his arms.

"Fuji…the little bro I never had."

Naegi glares at the laughing Monokuma, who suddenly dissolves into Junko Enoshima.

"I finally found the one responsible for everything."

Naegi draws a gun onto the smug and smiling Junko.

"And today…"

As he unloads his gun into the still laughing Junko, his world spinning, Naegi falls through the floor while voices scream for him.

 _The screen goes black._

"….I didn't die."

XXX NvN XXX

I'm outside. In a dessert.

Cliché.

Fitting, my story started and ends with one….

Hope's Peak is nowhere to be seen.

The world clearly ain't a shit hole though…

The sunlight suddenly dims slightly, and I then move just in time to see two swords slam down next to me.

Holding them is a kid, about a year or two younger than me, with blue hair in two horn like things. Weird.

Scratch thatl what he's wearing is weird; a camo hoodie like what Muku-chan wears to bed, but otherwise

"A little old to be playing with those, huh kid?" I ask, slipping into a stance just in case.

"Sorry pal, but you're my hit."

I race towards him and punch him, but he lands on his feet.

"Who're you?"

"Name's Nagisa, but call me Buratto pūru." The kid smiles as he pulls down his mask; a blue Deadpool mask. "It rhymes with Borrito-pool and…that's pretty much it."

…

Is this for real?

I don't know whether to be irritated, laugh or feel insulted that a kid in a costume of all things was sent to kill me.

Wait a sec….

Sent to kill me.

But no one knows about me except…..

JUNKO!

Memory than rushes back to me; my head started spinning as I unloaded my gun into that blonde bitch's face (how Muku-chan is related to her is beyond me!). And even with her face missing, she laughed as she hit a switch in her stand, sending me falling

Oh….Okay….Now…I'm pissed.

"Kid. Move. Or I'll snap you."

The kid tenses under his mask and draws his katanas. The way he does it….he has some skill, but he's never taken a life.

We then rush towards each other; I've got girls to find and protect…no wannabe killer is going to keep me down.

XXX NvN XXX

Nagisa Shitoa-Wilson was at first glance, what many one consider a runt; he was the second-shortest in his class, and his one stand out feature was his long blue hair, kept in two horns after a suggestion from his girlfriend, Kaede Kayano, AKA Akari Aguri.

What few knew was that Nagisa was part of the Assassination Classroom, a seemingly randomly chosen middle-school class of struggling students who, until a month or so ago, had been given the task of eliminating Koro-Sensei, a yellow octopus monster that had apparently destroyed the moon, within one year, least the earth suffer a similar fate.

And this runt, Nagisa, was a highly promising assassin. In fact, one of the top five in the class: Able to mask his presence without much effort, considerable Ki and most of all, the ability to lull his targets into a quiet, serene sense of security before ending them no matter how well versed in death they were.

And once he'd been taken in by his long-time hero, the famed comic hero

 **DEADPOOOOL!**

 _Wade…._

 **SHADDUP AND LET ME HAVE THIS! You haven't touched the…HEY!**

 _I'll deal with you later and you're in the next chapter. Now…._

….Nagisa was now even more promising; trained in how to use his chi and convert it into Ki, dual swordplay and martial arts…and a secondary identity that enabled him to let loose and go crazy.

This was supposed to be his first 'real' job as an assassin-for-hire.

Before this, he'd intimated deadbeat fathers, anti-mutant protestors, tangled with the son of his school's now hated principal and helped his class take down giant robots.

Now…he'd take a life.

XXX NvN XXX

Nagisa let out a burrowed battle cry and swung Soy Sauce at Naegi, intending to take his neck. The detective ducked and punched the arm whole twisting his body to avoid the second blade. He threw a punch upwards and landed a hit, but Nagisa held onto his swords

"Ooh….a fighter!" He smiled. "Good! Makes it…"

Naegi was right in front of him and slamming tow fists into his chest.

"You talk too much, kid."

 _Note to self…get more badass….then talk mid-fight._ Nagisa thought.

Naegi landed a kick to the side that sent Nagisa rolling to the ground, but the assassin leapt to his feet and jumped over the detective, slashing at his back and then returning I Can't Believe It's Not Soy Sauce to its sheathe. Gritting his teeth, Naegi slammed his elbows into the boy's chest, making him stumble while he panted away the bleeding pain.

In the brief second he had, Nagisa went over what had happened; this guy had been in fights; he was nowhere near Karasama-sensei, Koro-Sensei of dad's level….but he could probably give Karma and Terasaka a serious run for their money….

But this actually gave him the chance for his finishing move.

Nagisa removed his mask and spat out the blood that had started filling his mouth.

Naegi took a look at the boy now coming closer to him; smiling as if he was just walking to school with as sword and gun in his hands.

And then he dropped the sword.

But he still had the gun, and a twitch in the hand….

Seeing this, Naegi rushed towards the boy, slamming him into a nearby plateau and leaving a slight imprint. The boy grit his teeth and slammed his fingers into the detective's neck, which stung more than they should

Nagisa managed to slip under Naegi, only to be grabbed and slammed back into the plateau

"One chance, kid!" He snapped. "Where's Junko? Hope's Peak?!"

Nagisa kicked his target in the stomach and then chopped at his beck before leaping back over to Soy Sauce

"Oh no ya don't, you little brat!" Naegi growled, getting tired of this and kicking the sword away.

"Brat?" Nagisa snapped as he drew his other gun and shot Naegi in the shoulder. "You're only a year or two older than me!"

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Naegi lowered his head and charged at Nagisa, ramming into his stomach and making him drop his gun. They quickly leapt to their feet and began throwing punches and kicks.

' _Safe to say he's not going to let me use the Stun Clapper….'_ Nagisa realized as they parried blows, and he made note of the gun he'd discarded when he's tried to do the move he wanted.

' _Don't give them an inch!'_ Naegi remembered his mother's words against fighting assassins; drag the fight out.

Nagisa then jumped over Naegi and grabbed his gun, but Naegi clamped his fist over it befoe slamming an eblow in Nagisa's face, sending the boy to the ground.

"Sorry kid…" He growled and fired a shot in Nagisa's shoulder…only to feel and see a giant snake suddenly appear in the boy's place. "What the…?"

Nagisa smacked the gun away and redrew I Can't Believe It's Not Soy Sauce, trying to ram it through…only for Naegi to grab Soy Sauce and block every move.

Throughout their fight, neither boy realized they were getting closer to cliff overlooking a river. As the drew closer, the swords were locked and then tossed aside

"Fists." Naegi smirked

"Like last night with Kae…" Nagisa started, only to be cut off.

"LAST! CHANCE!" Naegi growled as he cracked the assassin's cheeks and then gave him a black eye.

"SCREW YOU!" Nagisa snapped, slamming his palms into Naegi's chin. "I FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING I CAN DO, I'M NOT SCREWING IT UP!"

"BULLSHIT, YOU LITTLE WORM! YOU HAVE THESE SKILLS AND USE THEM TO KILL…?"

Nagisa landed a brutal downward punch that sent Naegi to the ground, only to be pulled down. They fell into the water, still struggling and punching each other as their worlds went black.

XXX NvN XXX

A pair of ropes suddenly shot upwards from the sky, pulling the boys up.

A girl with green hair and a cowgirl costume raced over to Nagisa, worry on her face. A man in a suit looked at the two bloodied boys and sighed.

"Take us back." The man in the suit demanded. "Whoever put this hit together is clearly not who they claim to be."

The pilot did as he was told.

 **Hardboiled Naegi vs. Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I'll try to update this story every two days or so. It was my original plan to upload the fic in its entirety, but job hunting has, understandably, put my fic writing on hold. I hope you enjoy this crossover; one it is done, I shall pick up its parent fics.**


	2. The Assassinaton Classroom

**Chapter 2: The Ass-Class**

Whiteness greeted them both.

They were in a classroom, the sun shining brightly outside through the windows.

Nagisa woke up first, bandages adorning his arms and his face red and purple

"Still cute." Nakamura noted, seeing Suguya whimper. "Oh don't worry, Misty!"

"…You never call me cute."

"Cause you're a stick who doodles on himself." Terasaka noted.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Hazuma asked. "Remember the face decorating?"

Yoshida, Muramatsu and Itona laugh

"You in the dog house, now!"

"Guys, be quiet!" Yada and Kimuta shushed together.

"Yeah, Nagisa's still rest…"

"No I'm not."

He looked to see his classmates looking at him with concern, that turned to embrassment when he woke up and then relief.

"NAGISA!"

Kaede Kayano leapt towards him and gently embraced him

"I was so scare…don't you ever..!" She doesn't even finish her sentances as she she smothers him with kisses and hugs.

She just held him tightly and let him nuzzle her face.

"Good to see you mad it, bro." Itona smiled, patting Nagisa's shoulder.

"..Not the best first real job, huh?" The blue haired boy asked

"You got your ass kicked!" Kidpool laughed. "By a tumor kid, no less!"

"Your old man isn't going to take this lying down, you know that right?" Karma smirked

Nagisa, too comfy in Kaede's arms, just nods.

"At least you're in one piece." Sugino mused.

"Shame you don't have Wade-sensei's healing factor." Isgoa noted. "You'd probably be unstoppable."

"Finally, someone else realizes that!" Fuwa notes. "I mean, there was that rejected chapter…"

Nagisa smiled, happy to be safe with his friends and girlfriend.

"Oh geez…"

Everyone turned to the other bandaged boy.

XXX NvN XXX

Okay.

I'm still not dead…and it's noisy as hell.

I get up, feeling bandages on my shoulders and chest….and on my head.

I see I'm surrounded by kids a year of two younger than me.

"Welcome back to the word of the living, Mr. Makoto."

I turn arou…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! A yellow octopus in a teacher's gown? What? The actual? Hel?

"Um sensei?" A girl with glasses asks, pointing to him.

"Oh right! Sorry about that."

He spins around for a minute or so, and in his place is..a pretty darn god looking fella in a suit.

Yeah.

He is damn good looking.

Good thing I'm straight…nothing wrong with it, but…damn. He is…

The teacher laughs….

"fufufufufu!"

And I recognize that laugh. My memory takes me back to six years ago….

Mom was investigating some high profile political murders. I tagged along, as usual, and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I came face to face with the greatest assassin in the history of the world. Mom saved me in the nick of time and identified his face to Interpol. He got away, but was made #1 on every country's most wanted list.

Oh shit.

The Reaper!

I leap in front of the kids. I don't stand a chance in hell against him, but no one deserves to die as young as these kids!

"You really are her son." The reaper smirks. "Students."

Wait, what?

These kids are his…

I see blue hair. Aside from bandages on his arms, his face is just a couple of band-aids.

"The young man before you is the son of the best detective I ever dealt with during my human days."

The God of Death considers Mom his greatest rival? Heh. That fills me with pride.

A girl with short black hair jets over to me

"You're an honest to kami detective? Oh my gosh!"

She is fangirling over me.

…

Oh geez, is this what Maizono put up with? Better let not her know about Kirigiri….

"Um?"

The class stops.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Tadomi Karasama." The man explains, shaking my hand. "I've read up you and your family's work, very impressive. And I will explain everything later. However, it seems like there was a miscommunication between your old school and the government officials in charge of it, Mr. Makoto."

"Le gasp! NO!"

A guy who is obviously the kid's father, judging from his outfit, shouts dramatically. "You think?!"

"Wilson." Karasama sighs. "What are you doing here?"

"Well originally, I was gonna lecture Nagi-boy over failing to kill his target, but after reading the report I'll let it slide."

The kid, the little Deadpool and white hair sigh in relief.

"Mr. Makoto." Karasma brings my attention back. "What can you tell us about Hope's Peak?"

I unload everything; how Junko is keeping communications from getting out, trapped us in and made us kill one another…that god damn Monokuma.

I leave out my girls for as long as I can, partially so I can cherish the memories of them

"So, she kept a network of info going out, but let nothing go in?" The blonde girl, Nakamura mused. "Kind of smart and kind of stupid if you ask me."

"No kidding." Karma, the red head smirks.

"What do ya expect, she had a fetish for despair." I muse.

"Has."

….

"What?"

Karasama lets out a sigh

"Junko Enoshima…is alive. She hired Nagisa to kill you."

My world goes red.

I shot her in the face! I know I didn't miss! How…?

Oh god.

Maizono. Kirigri. Aoi. Celeste. Muk-chan…..

That psychopath still has them.

I make a mad dash to the door, only for a kid with spiked hair a d short nose to stop me. Kimura, I think his name is.

"Slow down! Sensei DID just remove your tumor, you need more rest..!"

"My girls are still in there!"

I don't care about anything else now. All that's on my mind is Hope's Peak, killing Junko, and living what remains of my life with…

Wait a tick.

….

The Reaper got rid of my tumor?

I turn back to face him

"Thanks to the circumstances that landed me this position," He explained. "I can move at Mach 20 and have an unlimited amount of invisible tentacles. It was a little trickly, I'll admit, but I got rid of that bud in your brain."

…..

I have more than three years.

….

I can live my life.

I fall on my ass, tears bursting from my eyes.

"Ritsu?" Reaper asks. "Think you could try and….?"

"Leave it to me, Koro-Sensei."

A girl with pink hair who has been standing next to the guy with white hair steps forward and pulls out a cord from her ear…

Wait, what?

Apparently, she's a robot.

She puts the cord into the computer, goes to the Hope's Peak website….and soon technobabble comes spewing out of her mouth.

For a good two minutes I sit frozen in confusion and hope.

Please.

Please, bring something…

I'm hoping again.

I don't hope anymore. Not since…

I punch myself.

To hell with what I don't anymore! I need to know!

Pink hair then falls to the ground, with white hair catching her and looking in concern

"Not…the toughest system…" She pants. "But so….many…stupid…bears!"

"Black and white?" I ask.

She nods.

Damn Monokumas. Junko must has a fetish or something.

"So, what did you get?" A pretty boy named Maehara asks, a girl with short brown hair named Hina peaking over his shoulder.

Pink hair points to the screen, and I see it:

A class picture.

There they are…my girls.

Maizono, my blue haired Idol

Kirigri, my grey haired detective.

Asahina, my brunet swimmer.

Celste, my ravenette gambler.

And Mukuro, my ravenette soldier.

"And wait…You're with five girls?!" The one with glasses, Takeybashi asked.

"Yeah, and I'm good friends with the muscular one and wary of the one in the glasses."

"You sir, are my new hero!" The black short haired, almost bald Okajma smiled and praises me, ignoring the girl with wavy blonde hair, Kurahashi, looking at him.

"Whoops! Well, look at that; I just dropped all the shits I don't give."

Half of me wants to point out the cutie frowning at him in an obvious, 'I like you way', but I like messing with Pervs.

"Need help picking them up?" The cosplaying brat asks.

…

"Someone smack him." Me, white and blue hair say together.

The round girl, Hara, does so

"Sorry, Kid." She smiles weakly.

"You can smack me as many times as you want, Marshmellow!" He grins.

….

Okay, stay away from that kid,.

"And that;s not all." Ritsu cuts in. "I managed to take half of one program out…does the name Alter ego ring…?"

I'm on my feet before she can finish.

Oh hell yeah, I know what Alter Ego is. The last reminder of the one person I loved back ay Hope's Peak…

Not sexually! Get your mind outta the gutters!

I open the collapsed window and instantly, a green face pops up.

A green face I know all too well.

"FUJI!"

I push everyone out of the way, my little brother being my only concern

"N-Naegi?!" Fuji smiles back at me. "You're alive!"

We both laugh for a while, and from the corner of my eye, I see the kids smiling at me.

After I clear my tears a minute or so later, I type in:

"Fuji. What's going on?"

He frowns.

Oh god.

Please…

For the love of…

"The girls…they're…devastated. Haven't left your room, I hacked the system so they could, in days, Sakura brings them their meals. No one can leave, but no one's killed since you went missing."

Oh thank god.

They're safe. For now.

"And the others?" I type.

"Sho's been cutting paper of you and morning, Togami's still a prick and staying in the library…and the fortune teller is…well…."

"Himself?"

Fuji smiles.

I turn to pink-hair

"…thank you."

She smiles, as does the blue haired kid's girlfriend….

Wait.

Isn't that…?

"Akari Augri?" I ask.

Everyone, minus blue-hair, looks at her in shock and amazement.

"You did a movie with Maizono a few years back." I point out.

She looks back and fourth, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Worry about that later." Karasama takes charge again. "In light of these recent revelations, the Defense Ministry is prepared to compensate the members of this class to go to Hope's Peak Academy, bring in the Mastermind and save any students still inside. With the target being neutralized, the One billion yen award we'd set aside is now back in the defense budget."

"Only if I'm going with you."

That is not a request. I point out that I've actually been IN Hope's Peak; I know what Junko changed it and what to expect.

"But sending kids to do this?" I ask. "The government must be…"

"I assure you, young Makoto." Reaper smiles with confidence. "My students are unlike anything you've ever seen."

Tentacles come up from Karma, Nakamura brings up two hunting knives, Maehara kicks a desk in two, Isogai draws a glowing katana..and that bangs kid Chiba fire a dummy bullet right through my hat, inches above my forehead.

And I know he was aiming there.

Nagisa steps up to me.

"Rain check on the fight?" He asks reaching out a hand for me to shake. "You have some great moves. We're going to need them."

A few hours ago, he tried to kill me for money. Now he's offering an alliance

"We can fight each other when it's over."

XXX NvN XXX

Hope's Peak Academy was in a quiet disarray.

It had been two days since Naegi revealed everything

With the mastermind revealed, the surviving students

"If you weren't my sister Junko…." Mukuro, now in her army outfit growled. "…I'd gladly let you bleed out."

"Oh please!" Junko smirked Even now with her face covered in bandages. "You love me…"

"Not. Any. More."

She dropped a vial of morphine.

"Inject that into yourself. I need to check on the others."

Junko watched her sister leave, delighting in the despair she exude as she went to join the other members of the Hardboiled Hater's Harem.

She was so happy with her plan now…but when it came down for the fun with the others…

After the morphine dulled the pain in her now bullet riddled/scarred face, Junk began to enjoy the feeling of despair she'd created, when something rattled under her desk. Peering under, she saw a phone.

She tried to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing and interrupting the despair…while creating new from being unable…

RING RING!

Okay, one despair after the other!

"Like, Hello?" Junko asked.

"Hello Junko."

She tensed.

Not only did she recognize this voice immedatly…the conversation was on loud speaker.

Everyone in the school heard it.

"Just a little friendly notification that I'm coming for your ass."

"And not in the good way!"

"Shut up!"

"…Is that the assassin?" She asked, irritation filling her. "Why the hell is he…?"

"Cash or cheque." The younger voice said. "Those are my terms. Cash or cheque, no credit card or IOUs. And what did you use?"

Oh snap.

She'd used Togami's credit card to pay for the hit.

"And Junko?"

"Yeah?"

"…yeah what? Who're you talking too?"

"I feeling déjà vu with my and Jaxon all over again." Another voice adds.

"…Yeah, Naegi?" Junko finally say.

His voice got darker.

"If you lay so much as one hand on Maizono, Kirigri, Asahina, Muku-chan and Celeste…what I did to your face will be the least of your worries."

 **Next: Suiting up and Moving out!**

 **Offer suggestions for how the plot unfolds, read and review!**


	3. Suiting up and Setting out

**Chapter 3: Suiting up**

I hang up the phone, feeling I've made my point to Junko…even with blue hair getting in the way and ruining the mood. Speaking of, I shot him a glare.

"Hey blue-hair."

"Nagisa."

"Whatever. Kind of ruined the moment back there, so quick question….Do you have an off-switch?"

He opens his mouth to say something, only to stop. But it seems his red-haired pal's speaking for him.

"Unless you're Kayano/Outlaw, nope!"

"KARMA!" Blue hair shouts in embarrassment, the younger Akari sister joining him.

Seriously, why did she end up with a shrimp like blue hair? There are better choi…

Heh.

Then again, I'm the lucky son of a gun to have five ladies waiting for me back to Hope's Peak. Five ladies that could've had any shcmuck they wanted but settled for a sap like me.

It then finally occurs to me just what I'm getting myself into:

If I'm going to do this, I've got to put up overgrown comic nerds and their over qualified teacher

"You were thinking it, weren't you?" Karma asks Blue

"There's a difference between thinking and saying!" Blue hair and Akari say.

"Children!" The Reaper calls out. "And Mr. Makoto."

"Naegi."

"Behave yourselves."

For a good few minutes, were hiking up a mountain, and I can already hear ma, sis, Muku-chan and Aoi berating me on ignoring my cardio

"So, you've done this before, right?" I asked

"I have indeed." Karasama sayd. "More times than I can count.

"I was talking to the kids."

"Kids?" Muffin-top growls. "You're…!"

"19."

Everyone stops and looks at the Reaper

"..No, I'm.." I start, but the Reaper slams a birth certificate in my face.

"It's 2016. Whatever happened at hope's peak messed with your mind."

….

I should be dead.

The tumor was supposed to kill me withing three years. Either my medic reports were wrong, or….

….

I really can live my life.

"So…have they done this before?" I ask again, trying to get those images out of my head.

"Uh…" The duo of fatty and glasses say,

"Nope." The redhead smiled.

Oh that instills confidence.

And the school has mountain. That we're climbing.

Great.

"Well, Nagisa did save me and Kaede when we were kidnapped by those ruffians." The long haired nice girl says, making the kid with a baseball in his hand sigh longingly.

"I broke into Hammer Industries." White Hair says.

"Maehara, Hina, Katatoka and myself fought a living breathing cyber virus." The class rep points out.

"And don't forget, we did take down the Florida branch of the Friends of Humanity before summer began." Muffin-top grins.

"Yeah, but you didn't do much." Dreadlock adds.

"Hey, um…what about our adevntures?" The pony tailed girl asks.

"Mrotrax hasn't published them yet, so it makes no sense to reference them yet." Deadpool announced.

"…but he did for Dead Bros…."

Okay, that gives me a lot more confidence…

"You going to stop that inner monologue?" Blue hair asks me. "And I have a name, you know."

I look at him

"What inner monologue?" I ask him.

"There, that one!"

"Which?"

"You know!"

Something tells me that this just confirms that the kid's got a screw loose…

"At least I don't try to be a Sin City character!" Nagisa snapped back. "Seriously, who does that?"

"Only the greatest detectives, obviously."

"And what does that make you?"

Oh….

When this is over, blues going down hard.

NvN

A good hour later, they finally made it

"What…the hell…is that?" Naegi said, pointing to the decapitated building.

"Our former classroom."

Naegi looked at the place, then down the cliff at the massive building they'd left.

"….what."

"My predecessor used a system of controlled bullying." Koro-sensei explained. "95% of the students were in there, the 5% that struggled were sent here and mocked."

"That cant be legal." Naegi pointed out.

"It wasn't." Everyone said.

"Ladies…" Irina announced, pointing to a large gate surrounded by female soliders. "You use the dressing room. Just beuase you're about to go on a life or death mission means you have to give up yoru pirvacy."

Aside from Naegi, the boys were disappointed by this.

"But that's part pf team bonding!" Okajima whined before turning a little serious. "And…I kind of need Kurahashi for my gear."

Takebayashi was about to say something but the class perv glared at him

"One word and I tell everyone the REALN reason you ditched class early last Friday,:

"But what about my innocent curiosity?" Kid asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh please, you're about as innocent as the Drawn Together Movie." Muramatsu smirked.

….

Everyone looked at the noodle-maker in complete and utter shock.

"Okay yeah, I know that was bad…"

"Wow."Deadpool said.

"Look, the point I was trying to make is…"

"Wow." Nakamura continued.

"Okay, I get it! I crossed a line!"

"Wow." Irina followed.

"I just wanted to make a reference that'll make the M rating worth it since the auth.."

"Wow." Koro-Sensei finished

"…uor's not sure about the lemons anymore…j-just shut up and move on!"

Kidpool then walked up to glared at the new Jack O'Lantern, growling three words:

"You sicken me."

He then waddled back to the others.

"Uh…does that happen a lot?" Naegi asked no one in particular.

"Y-yes." Okuda sighed.

"Suit up and bring anything you need for a fight." Karasama ordered

"Mrotrax?" Nagisa smirked. "Some suiting up music, if you'd please?"

Naegi looked straight ahead, seeing nothing but the forest they'd just come from.

"The hell you talking to, blue?"

"The author."

 **(AN: Insert 'Shoot to Thrill' by ACDC)**

Karma gave his neck a crick, and from his form came white and black tentacles that wrapped around his body. He let out a sinister smirk as other tentacles floated above him. He then focused on his fingers, which sharpened into claws. He was now Chaos.

Okuda pulled out a breastplate that had various fluids and wired attached to it before smiling as she reached for a present she'd gotten from Katatoka and Isogai; a Chemistry-Purse. She then burrowed some faced paint from Hayami to give herself a skill like face-paint appearance. She was now Toxie-Moxie.

Hayami dyed most of her skin grey before making a single large circle around her right eye and slipping into SWAT armor. She was now Domino.

Chiba locked and loaded a rifle and Magnum. 44 before slipping on a featherless black and red target mask over his head. He was now Bullseye.

Sugino slipped into a white and blue body-suit decorated with belts that had baseballs sticking out of them, including one that covered his mouth. He was now One-Shot.

Kanzaki slipped into a form fitting pink suit and slipped on a domino-mask. She was now Diamondback.

Terasaka smirked as he tossed a suitcase Itona had given him a while ago. Now he finally saw what his pal had stolen from Hammer Industries for him…And he was not disappointed by the RHINO exo-armour in the slightest, slamming his knuckles into the palm of his other hand. Now he really was the Rhino.

Isogai followed in suit, but his suitcase morphed into silver samurai armor. Drawing his katana, he smiled as it glow with energy. He was now the Silver Samurai.

Hazuma slipped on spiked red armored gloves and her own domino mask. She was now Titania.

Kataoka twirled a gun and knife into their holders as she slipped on combat boots and green armor, tehn adding some spiked finger rings for effect. She was now Lady Viper.

Muramatsu put a pumpkin on his head and gave his fingers a snap. The pumpkin burst into flames as the boy found himself lifted into the air by a bat-glider. He was now Jack-O-Lantern.

Yoshida put on a skull helmet after slipping into SWAT armour. He was now Crossbones.

Takebayashi, now in baggy, fireproof clothes, put a gas-mask on his face and slung a fire-resistant net over his shoulder. He was now Abestos Man.

Fuwa tied a yellow bandana around her face before chi engulfed her hand. She was now Iron Fist.

Mimura placed a satellite like device on his left hand and pushed a button on his wrist. Instantly, was appeared to be musical notes surrounded his form, giving him a red suit that left only his eyes and mouth exposed. He was now Klaww.

Okajima and Kurahashi were a little different than the others; the cheerful girl waited until everyone else was done before hopping over to the class pervert. The two held hands and suddenly, a bright light engulfed Kurahashi as shadows wrapped themselves around Okajima, Once the light and darkness cleared, Okajima now wore a hooded cloak and Kurahashi was in a skin-tight white suit, They were now Cloak and Dagger.

"…Okay, seriously." Kayano turned to the author. "Summer Days. Get it up. Please! Before your followers start coming up with fan-theories."

Nagisa gave his swords a twirl before sheathing them and pulling his mask so that it covered his ears, but otherwise left his face exposed for now. He was now, until he came up with a better name, Blue-Pool.

"LAME!"

"Shut it, Kid."

Kayano spun a cowgirl hat onto her head as Irina handed her a grappling hook gun. She was now Outlaw.

Kimura spun a kusanagi in one hand before pulling up a hood and fastening a Daredevil mask to his face. He then pulled his face mask up. He was now Ikari.

Maehara put on two leg braces before slamming aviator goggles onto his forehead. He was now Batroc the kicker.

Yada and Okano zipped up cat-suits, which Yada complimented with a domino mask and claws gloves while Hina put a dart shooting braclet on each hand. They were now the Black Cat and Black Widow respectively.

Suguya put a glass dome over his head, along with a cape and gloves. He was now Mysterio.

Nakamura sheathed a hunting knife before pulling on her Kraven the Hunter-inspired outfit on. She was now the Huntress.

Itona pulled his mask all the way before fastening a tiny on his left middle finger. He was now Fathomex.

Kidpool slide-danced to the music throughout the whole sequence.

"So….how we look?"

The assembled class, now all in their assassin alternate identities, stood proud.

"Battle ready." Karasama smiled, frowning slightly when Irina snapped a picture. "What're you doing?"

"Sending a pic to the X-men." She explained.

"You all look like fanboys." Naegi said.

" **Hey, be grateful; you have the team that IS willing to shed blood."** Karma/ Chaos hissed.

Naegi looked at the demonic looking young man and then looked to Nagisa

"Okay, I half don't want to know, but..?"

"Long story short?" Fuwa, now Iron-Fist asked, not waiting for an answer. "Turns out there's an alternate reality where we're all superheroes who fought an intergalactic mad Titan with gloves that housed powerful crystals, one thing lead to another, Nagisa's counterpart ended up here and helped us fight Evilpool….."

"STILL AN UNORIGINAL NAME!" Deadpool shouted off to the side.

"SHUT IT, DAD!" Kidpool snapped

"MAKE ME, YA STUPID BOY!"

"…after he kidnapped Kaede for some reason."

Aside from Blue-pool and Kayano, now Outlaw, everyone gave a pondering look. The two aforementioned students darted their eyes back and forth in uncomfortable silence.

"Then a few more of us showed up, we kicked his ass and Nagisa spent the rest of the day moping over not having a super-form." Yoshida finished.

Nagisa glared at Yoshida, only being soothed by Kayano.

"Mr. Makoto?"

Naegi turned to see the man he knew as the Reaper holding out a change of clothes for him

"While your current look works, I figured with the blood, tears and everything else…you may want something…similar."

Naegi took the clothes; a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper that went all the way to the top of the jacket and red gas mask on the hood, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

And finally; a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon. A pin that was very special to him.

"Mom…" he whispered

"I know you have a lot on your mind know, but know this much: she was extremely proud of you that night we fought so many years ago. And looking at the man you've become now? She'd be even happier to call herself your mother."

Smiling with some tears in his eyes, the Super Duper High School Level Hater tossed his grey trench coat, hat and gloves into the air before grabbing the change.

He then turned to face his temporary teammates, giving off the pose of a gunslinger and smirking a confident smile.

"You know?" Nagisa said. "That look works better for you than the Buso-Renkin reject."

"Okay, so I'm not the only one who saw that." Fuwa said off to the side.

Naegi smirked.

"Can't say the same for you."

Nagisa weakly laughed

"Time to head out!" Karasama shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I've already informed your parents of your two night excursion for volunteer work, and the Ministry will pay you all accordingly."

"Um…Mr. Karasama?" Hara rose her hand

"Yes?"

"….Wouldn't it make more sense if I just stay? I mean, I don't have an identity…"

"You'll be helping Ritsu, Tanaka, Takada and Irina over the radio." Karasama smiled at her, ignoring Irina gushing over he addressed her by name. "Given Hope's Peak rather large layout and the fact that, according to Naegi, the lookout has been changed, we'll need you to help us out avoid traps and enemies."

"And don't going selling yourself short, muffin-cake." Kid cooed at his crush. "You're awesome enough as you are. Certainly better than the ambiguously gay duo over there."

"HEY!"

"Oh be grateful we're actually using your name sinstead of calling you 'the gonks.'

Hara smiled and gave Kid a peck on the cheek, which made the youngest member of the class fall to the floor in a happy daze.

"Maybe he'll be quiet for the whole thing." Fathomex whispered hopefully to Blue-pool, who nodded in hope.

"I take you two don't care much for your baby bro?" Naegi asked, some anger filling him when he remembered his own sister: Yes, she drove him mad sometimes, but he loved her all the same.

"If by 'don't care much' you mean 'find it hard to tolerate his perverted, loud-mouthed, arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical…"

 _ **10 minutes later….**_

"…better than thou attitude'…..then yes, we don't particularly enjoy his company." Fathomex and Nagisa finished together.

"…Interesting family dynamic."

HONK!

Everyone turned to see a bus had somehow appeared behind them, with Deadpool at the wheel.

"Well?" The Merc with a mouth smirked. "Get on in! We got 16 hours of road, crappy in bus movies and complimentary snacks coming out of the boys' allowances to get through!"

Class-E dashed onto the bus, leaving Naegi, Karasama and Irina to stand there in shock at what the insane mercenary had done.

"…How?" Naegi asked

"It's easier not to ask." Irina said bluntly as she dragged herself onto the bus.

"Honestly, we shouldn't be surprised."

Naegi let out a sigh and then got onto the bus.

"Why not just fly?"

Karasama gave the detective a look.

"Two helicopters descending upon a school. Doe sthat sound normal to you?"

….

"Point made." Naegi noted as he finally got on. "Welp, can't get any more random than this."

Then the music began to blare:

EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!

"…Dad, did you have to make the road trip music so annoying?" Fathomex asked

"Yeah, and I do it again, ya stupid boy!" The Merc with a mouth snapped from the driver's seat. "Now buckle your asses in kiddies!"

He then glared at the road a mountain top and mile away from him, and under his mask an evil smile grew.

"We're going down the same way we got up."

The assassins all tensed at his words.

"Dad….please don't." Nagisa whimpered.

"No!" Nakamaru begged.

"No, no, no, no….no!" Karasama begged, actually tearing up in worry.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes….YES!" Koro-Sensei beamed,

"What's with all the-OH MY GOD HE'S INSANE!" Naegi shouted when the bus began to move.

Deadpool forced the bus down the side of the mountain, crashing through the gate and destroying several cars

"WHEEEEEE!"

Naegi held onto his seat for dear life and struggled to hold whatever was in his stomach in its place. As the bus swerved and screeched, the class photo flew into his face. He barely managed to grab hold of it before it went flying through the air.

Even as the bust tumbled through the streets and sent cars flying, Naegi looked fondly at the photo, focusing his attention on Maizono, Aoi, Kirigri, Celeste and Mukuro.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and to his surprise, saw Nagisa shoot him a hopeful and kind look.

"We'll save them, I promise."

The Hardboiled Hater smiled at his one-time assassin and nodded in agreement.

 **Next: Hope's Peak? More like Hell's Peak!**

 **So sorry for the delay! Writer's block and trying to sort out some courses I'm taking.**


	4. Arrival at Hell's Peak

**Hell's Peak**

At Hope's peak Academy, Junko paced back in fourth in the judgement hall, nibbling on what remained of her lower lip. As much as the situation was filling her with despair, this time she couldn't enjoy it: the whole point of this was for her fellow classmates to drown in despair and die!

If Naegi, that interfering little punk, was coming back, that meant that sooner or later, the whole world would know EVERYTHING: the real reason Hope's Peak was established, WHO established it and how she had ruined everything. She wasn't scared to die, far from it. She was getting exicted just thinking about it….but not like this!

And no doubt that the others had heard everything….Mukuro and the other girls who'd fallen for the detective would obviously rebel, Yashuhiro the fortune-teller no doubt aiding them…but Sho/Okuda and Togami could go either way; the former had history with Naegi, and the latter was someone she could safely say shared her hatred of the boy

"Perhaps…we could be of assistance."

Junko turned to see a man in a white, hooded uniform with a skull-mask accompanied by five cloaked figures

"No cause for alarm, Ms. Enoshima." The man smiled. "You may call me Taskmaster. I represent someone who has taken an interest in your little game here. So much interest in fact, that they're willing to help you get rid of your little detective problem."

"Uh...why?" Junko asked. "And who are they?"

"Honestly, because the ones I represent want some variety within their ranks. As to who….Allow me to introduce my top students." Taskmaster explained. "Your beck and call until the coming threat is eliminated."

The cloaked figures removed their hoods. Revealing very interesting costumes underneath: One was a lizard like man, another looked like a human couch and another looked like a Purple KKK member.

But it was the leader who held Junko's attention; his mere presence screamed power and despair: Aside from his domed mask with decorated flames like antennae on the side, he wore the robes of an emperor and walked tall and proud.

"Mukade, at your service." The leader smiled as he leant down to kiss Junko's hand. "Allow me to introduce the Lizard, Shocker, Hate Monger and Kangroo. A pleasure to aid you."

Junko smiled under bandages.

"I don't know where you came from, but I like your style." She smirked, then looking back to her phone. "But…just in case…"

She quick dialed a number

"Girls? Big sister Junko has a job for you."

NvN

Aoi Asahina was in the kitchen trying to enjoy some tea while looking over her shoulder. She was not being successful, but was determined to stay strong.

Her best friend Sakura Ogami was somewhere nearby; ever since the intercom chat she had refused to leave her side. Asahina didn't blame her friend; it was a matter of time before Junko pulled something…and a small part of her was looking forward to watching Naegi get his sweet revenge on her for what she did.

"Naegi…" She sighed dreamily at the thought of her boyfriend.

A hand clamped over her mouth and something sharp was placed at her neck as a tongue rolled across her cheek.

A tongue she regretfully already knew:

Genocider Sho, Super Duper High School Level Serial killer. Her stalker even before Naegi had vanished.

"Sorry baby bikini, but I hate screaming." Sho grinned

Asahina found herself being pulled backwards

"Don't struggle, you'll be no fun…" Sho cooed

"Let…go!" Asahina demanded, finally managing to land a kick to the killer's stomach and break away into a dash, only to fall on her face when something sharp pierced her leg: a pair of scissors.

"A runner and swimmer!" Sho grinned before her whole world filled with pain and she found herself in a wall.

Sakura blocked Sho's view of Asahina, rage clear in her eyes as she beckoned the killer to battle.

"Let's dance." Sho salivated, leaping towards Sakura with a pair of scissors on each finger.

NvN

Maizono Sayaka and Celeste Lundenberg had barricaded themselves into Naegi's old room once his phone call with Junko had been heard all over the school. Although they shared their Asahina and Mukuro's joy at Naegi being safe (they couldn't read Kirigiri but knew she felt the same in her own way), they knew they wouldn't be safe for long…it was a miracle that Junko hadn't gone after them already.

"I knew our Lucky Charm wouldn't go down that easily." Celeste grinned as she sharpened her finger rings as best she could. "How's it going with Alter Ego?"

"Well, this kind of stuff really isn't my thing." Maizono confessed as she rapidly typed onto the screen. "And for some reason it's slower than usual."

A violent impact hit the door. An impact both girls knew Junko couldn't have done.

"Maizono." Celeste ordered. "Take Alter-Ego and hide in the bathroom. I'll keep them busy as long as I can, don't come out no matter what you hear."

"Celeste, please don't…" The idol started, not wanting to loose another person she cared for.

"I know I'm not Sakura or Mukuro, but I grew up on the rough side of the tracks and had my fair share of brawls with sore losers. You didn't. I'd never be able to look Naegi in the face if I didn't at least try."

The door was almost down.

"GO!"

Maizono reluctantly did as she was told and locked the door to the bathroom before hiding in the tub. She muted alter ego and focused on the image of Chihiro's face as she blocked out the sounds of a struggle.

"Think I'll make a purse out of you, you overgrown alligator!"

"Come on, maid, service a real…"

"I'm not a maid. I'm a gambler! AND I ALREADY HAVE A MAN A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!"

A message suddenly popped onto Alter-Ego distracting Maizono…and filling her with joy:

 _ **Naegi is almost here. And he brought help.**_

Just then, the bathroom door was broken down and Maizon found herself lifted by a monster straight out of a move; in spite of a handsome face, a lizard man who looked lecherously at her.

"Ooh, you're cute." The monster smiled, then frowning when he saw a bloodied Celeste throwing her rings at him. "And your persistence is really…"

Just then, someone rammed into the Lizard; someone with gravity defying dreadlocks, sandals and a worn uniform.

"…I don't believe it." Celeste gasped at what she saw:

Hagakure Yashuhiro was actually doing something! Helping them.

"Looked into my ball, predicted this would happen, Run!" The Fortune-Teller shouted ordered as the monster's tail wrapped around his neck. Maizono hoisted Celeste over her shoulder and dashed towards the exit.

"I wouldn't do that."

The two girls turned to see a living couch with electricity running along his fists smirk at them.

"I'd prefer not to hit such lovely ladies like yourselves…but a good shock or two will do the trick. Just surrender and will let your friend go."

Glancing at the injured Celeste and the fading Yashuhiro, Maizono sighed.

"Just don't hurt them." She begged.

NvN

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY GOT AWAY?" Junko hollered at the Kangaroo, who cowered under her a few minutes later.

"They just got away! I was chasing them and then the solider threw a smoke grenade and when I leapt through the smoke, she and Kirigiri were gone!" He whimpered, only to be smacked aside by the scarred young woman as his leader walked up to him. "N-no! Please! Not the Centipedes! Asano…"

An armored glove sent him flying into the wall before something slithered onto his form; robotic centipedes that stung and bit him while Lizard, Hate-Monger and Shocker watched, wincing at his writhing form.

"Never call me that name again, Koyoma." Mukade growled as the centipedes did their work then pulling out a radio. "Sensei, Kangaroo has failed. Pull him out."

"Three out five still works." Lizard pointed out, admiring the bound and gagged Maizono, Celeste and Asahina, who was avoiding the lustful looks of Genocider Sho with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on, cutie…." Sho smirked. "I won't bite…too hard."

"Leave them alone." Shocker growled. "If there's one thing I can't stand, its seeing lady cry."

"Admit it, you want…" Lizard started, only to get shocked into the ground.

"Sorry boss." Shocker sighed to Mukade, who waved it off. "But I stand by my points."

"Seo." Mukade commanded.

"Y-yes?" The Lizard whimpered.

"Remember? Be professional and you'll be pretty again. Screw up like Koyoma and you're in a cirus. Now Junko, what can you tell us about the two escapees?"

"One is my sister and a trained soldier." Junko growled. "She knows how I think, who I act….I should've snuffed her in bed when I had the chance…but no, I wanted to make them all suffer when they fell in love with the same dying boy and she begged me not to hurt him!"

"And what of the other?" Mukade asked.

"The daughter of the guy who was supposed to be principal before I killed him." Junko admitted. "Something of a detective herself, almost figured everything out from the get go."

Shocker chuckled.

"This Naegi fellow has good tatses and is incredibly lucky."

The Lizard hissed.

"Not for much longer, if those losers are backing him up."

Hate-monger nodded in agreement

"The same losers who took down a fleet of giant robots?" Shocker teased his comrades, noticing that the girls' eyes were filling with hope and smiling under his costume.

"Should I be concerned?" Junko glared.

"Oh no, not at all." Mukade assured her. "We have it under control. Speaking of which how DID you convince a serial killer to help?"

"She has history with Naegi." Junko shrugged before noticing something. "Like speaking of which….where the hell is Togami? He wanted in on this too."

….

….

No one knew.

"So…what're we going to do about our cute and gagged friends?" Sho salivated. "Cause I;m really wanting to make an expectation to my 'guys only rule…'"

"Excuse me, if I make a suggestion?" Hate-Monger said.

NvN

Two days of driving later, the bus pulled up in front of Hope's Peak… much to the relief of Class E and their detective ally.

"Never doing that again!" Huntress shouted and she, Rhino, Titania, Jack O Lantern and Crossbones dashed out of the bus

"The pain…the pain…!" Titania groaned as the lyrics to everything is awesome still resonated within her brain.

"My back is killing me!" Black Cat groaned

"LAND!" Cloak and Dagger flung themselves onto the ground in front of the school. "SOLID, BEATUIFUL LAND!"

"Oh quit whining." Naegi sighed. "I once rode 200 miles in the back of an animal transport truck. With a serial killer."

….

….

"What did your mother do to you?" Irina asked, only to be glared at

"Alright, spilt up into teams." Karasama ordered. "Bullseye and Domino, get to the roof and set up snipe detail."

"Sir." The two saluted before departing to do as they'd been ordered

"Ritsu, you stay here with Hara, Irina and Fuji." Koro-Sensei followed as he pulled out a camera. "I'll fly around for a bit and send anything interesting."

The trio of girls and computer nodded.

"Once I'm inside," Mimura/Claw explained as he got ready, I'll try and find the rest of Fuji and confuse everyone else on our side."

"We got anti-sensei earboys to keep us from getting in the fray." Iron fist smiled as she gave him a light peck, as Ritsu did the same to Fathomex

"Be safe, darling." She cooed.

"I will, my queen of cyber-space." The white haired and garbed boy assured her.

"Anything happens to my lil bro…." Naegi growled to them. "I may not hit dames, but I have a mean glare."

"Weak." Rhino and Jack O'Lantern said with a smirk, only to be glared at and shut up when they heard omnius lation chanting and black and red lights around the detective.

"Mysterio. Klaww." Karasama sighed. "Mission first."

"Sorry sir." The two boys sighed.

"Battle team of …"

The gate was kicked into the door and making a small hill of rubble, courtesy of a black and red leg.

"…Was that nessacary, Karma?" Koro-sensei asked.

"… **What?"** Karma asked. **"They know we're coming."**

Naegi glanced over to Nagisa.

"I take he's not very subtle?"

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Blue-Pool smirked.

"Alrighty then, kiddies!" Deadpool shouted. "On the count of three, we charge. One…THREE!"

Dead and Kidpool raced inside and over the debris.

….

"Huh." Iron-Fist and Naegi said together. "You'd think there'd be a booby trap or…"

A burst of light and two goofy screams sent the Pool father and son back to the street,

"There it is." Viper said. "Ristu? Chihiro?"

"Got it!" The two cyber-beings smiled. "Good to go!"

The mass of characters then raced on in, leaving the goopy remains of Kid and Deadpool on the ground.

"OH SURE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!" Deadpool shouted.

"Um…cupcake?" Kid cooed to Hara. "Could I get a get-better kiss? Pretty please with a cherry and sugar lumps on top?"

"In a sec, Kid. Have to go through the pictures Koro-Sensei just sent us.

NvN

What greeted the party was not pleasant.

"SAKURA!" Naegi shouted, dashing to her side…and gasping at what he saw:

Scissors lodged deeply into her arms, side, stomach and lungs. It was a miracle she was still alive.

"N-Nae…Gi…?" Sakura struggled

"That's a woman?" Cloak whispered to Abestos Man before being pulled back by Dagger.

"He knows her?"

The Street fighter gave the detective a bloody grin.

"I…did…my…"

She gagged on her blood

"You need to rest, please!" He turned over his shoulder. "HEY REAPER! SAVE HER!"

A strong hand clamped over his arm and pulled him back

"No time…! Please…!" Sakura begged. "Just…! Save the..!''

Her words stopped short in her mouth, as the light left her eyes and her hand fell to her side.

Sakura, the Super Duper High School Level Street fighter…was dead.

Naegi glared and shook his fists in rage. Bluepool noticed that Outlaw was doing the same and gave her a light hug.

She'd seen her sister die. Even if she didn't know the girl in front of them she wouldn't risk that on anyone.

"JUNKO!" Naehi roared in rage. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Yell-lo!"

A screen descended from the rooftop

"Naegi!" She beamed like a schoolgirl with a crush. "So good to see you again! Looking good….for a dead man."

"I'd say the same." Naegi glared, not even caring that he was going ignored as the person he hated more than any other.

"Obviously, you didn't have enough despair last time…" Junko mused over the intercom. "So, in lieu of this, I took the precaution of well, rearranging the living quarters for the last day of Hope's Peak. And in all honesty…you're lucky you have so much help."

"What did you do?" Naegi glared.

"Take a look at the screens."

More screens came down, and what they showed filled Naegi with horror and even more anger:

Asahina was chained underwater with a dwindling supply of air, anchor wrapped around her ankles.

Maizono was in the media room, which now had a conveyor belt attached to a giant film reel…with knives along it.

Celeste was in the library, her limbs tied to different bookshelves in a giant spider web while a swinging pendulum cut them one by one.

"Kirigiri and my sister will be joining them soon." Junko assured them,

Everyone in Class E noted how angry Outlaw, Chaos, Silver Samurai, Bluepool, Fathomex and Black Cat got when they heard that Junko was not above hurting her own sibling.

"If Naegi doesn't kill her, I will." Outlaw promised.

"I'd make an old Batman joke…" Deadpool mused as he suddenly appeared. "But that's beneath me and I can't hate Adam West."

"Simple set up, detective and kiddies: you got half an hour to save the girls and get out before I blow the school sky high while avoding my help….starting now. Bye-Bye!"

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next time, the race to save everyone and battles begin. And hint of spoilers; Hope's Peak and Koro-Sensei are actually connected. Leave fight suggestions in your reviews, happy holidays in case I don't update before.**


End file.
